The present invention relates to a refrigerated beverage dispenser for delivering fruit juices, tea, mineral water, wine and the like.
Prior beverage automatic dispensing devices are already known which, however, are very complex construction wise and are not suitable to provide a homogeneous delivering of beverages, which can be either prepared before or at the time of the delivering operation, by using a concentrated product.
Furthermore, prior beverage delivering device do not provide optimum hygienic characteristics, mainly at the delivering outlets or spouts, which are exposed to people.
Accordingly, the aim of the present invention is to overcome the above mentioned drawbacks, by providing a refrigerated beverage dispenser, specifically designed for delivering fruit juices, tea, mineral water, wine and the like, which is very practical from an operation standpoint and which is suitable to deliver either already prepared beverages, or beverages which are prepared at the delivering time, by using a concentrated product.
Within the scope of the above mentioned aim, a main object of the invention is to provide such a beverage delivering device which is suitable to provide very high hygienic characteristics, and which can be periodically hygienized or sanitized at the delivering nozzle provided for delivering the beverages.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a refrigerated beverage dispenser which is very reliable and safe in operation.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a refrigerated beverage dispenser which can be easily made starting from easily available materials and elements and which, moreover, is very competitive from a mere economic standpoint.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the above mentioned aim and objects, as well as yet other objects, which will become more apparent hereinafter, are achieved by a refrigerated beverage dispenser, specifically designed for delivering fruit juices, tea, mineral water, wines and the like, characterized in that said dispenser comprises an inlet for a beverage to be delivered or water, downstream of which is arranged a refrigerating device and that, on a delivering duct, are applied a central processing unit controlled pump and solenoid valve, an auxiliary hygienizing device, controlled by said central processing unit being moreover provided.